Frieza (DuttPanda)
Frieza 'is a megalomaniacal tyrant, an elitist originating from a rare species of mutant hybrids that was a universally feared space pirate, an emperor as he had liked to be called, having dominion over 400 planets, responsible for the decimation of the entire Saiyan race in an attempt to prevent the uprising of the Super Saiyan, being active in his villainous roles even after death, and elevating himself to the status of a deity. He is considered one of the greatest villains in the entire franchise and also one of the bigger bads in the history of anime as a whole. He was also the perpetrator of many of the major evil acts in the Janemba Crisis, even confronting the Z-Fighters during the Battle for the Other World, and along with his humble minion, the Dictator, his plans came to fruition, and he rised as the new ruler of the Demon Plane after all the events clear, establishing his status as the emperor, transcending through the physical world. Appearance According to Toriyama, Frieza's appearance is an amalgamation of his past fears. Throughout his different form, he goes through several looks. In his heavily supressed first form, he is short and wears horns of sort, in his second form, he grows in size and attains a deeper voice, in this third form, he bears resemblance to the Predator, becomes monstrous and ugly, in his fourth and true form, he becomes more humanoid, slim, short, has red eyes. In his maximum power, he grows muscles. After being elevated to the level of a Makaioshin, Frieza dons the appearance of Resurrection F's Golden Frieza. Personality However he suffered another humiliating defeat at the hands of Future Trunks' Super Saiyan form which resulted in his death. After his transcension to Hell and the many years he stayed there, and suffering from the things he hated the most, like being treated inferiorly, constantly dominated by the Emperor Dabura's lineage, etc. All the years of such mental torture caused him to go through a breakdown, and he lost a lot of the pride and arrogance he held for himself, and realized that in order to counter his enemies, he needed to have the same amount of force, and Frieza begun his quest to regain his physical body, in order to grow stronger. After Dabura was possessed by Babidi, and Demigra took over as the Demon Plane Ruler, Frieza grasped the opportunity, and tactfully found his way into the Royal Army of the Makaioshin Realm, thus, complimentarily, regaining his body. Ever since then, Frieza regained his former glory and pride, however, in his search for power to momentarily crush the Royal Lineage and take over hell, he seemingly lets go of his plans of revenge against Son Goku. However, during the Janemba Crisis, Frieza saw himself fall into the depths of even deeper madness. Being beaten around in Hell and inferiorly treated made him maddened and his bloodlust grew, and upon the arrival of Janemba, he was so horrified by the Chaos Incarnate and his very presence and so deeply influenced by him, that he started seeking immense pleasure in the most worst of things. After he gained the title as the Demon Plane Ruler and got a divine power up, Frieza hailed himself to the status of a god. His god complex ascended to a new level, however, in fact, his newfound pride and glory refueled him to draw the Demon Plane and Hell to rise to it's former glory, and cause even more chaos, and because of Frieza fitting the role as the King of Hell perfectly, Supreme Kai could do nothing but form a mutual contract between Hell and the Heavens, thus proving that Frieza is a master tactician as well just by his status. Hitler saw a vision of Janemba through Frieza after he took over Hell, seeing that he is slowly, if not, rapidly, turning into the terrifying Chaos Incarnate himself. Biography Dragon Ball Z The events that are followed in the anime are in the same canonical path, excluding all the fillers involving Frieza and Cell allying together to cause chaos in Hell. Rather all this time, Frieza was desperate to find a physical body to grow stronger and crush Dabura as the Demon Plane Ruler, who constantly beat up Frieza, making him feel inferior. After Dabura is possessed by Babidi in the Majin Buu Saga, Frieza got the perfect opportunity, and along with the dictator Adolf Hitler, he sneakily joined the ranks of the Royal Army, and obligatorily, received a physical body. From then onwards, Frieza trained hard, throwing aside all his ambitions of revenge temporarily, just to grow physically strong to outrank the entire Royal Army. The Janemba Crisis Souls of the deceased are mysteriously dissapearing in King Yemma's Check In Station without a trace. These series of dissapearances continue throughout the next couple of days even under supervision by the ogres under Yemma. Yemma reports this to the Grand Kai, who redirects his complain to Kibito Kai & Elder Kai. Kibito Kai thinks that Hell's Royal Army is up to this. Due to Dabura's death, the only remaining member of the Royal Lineage is Demigra, his cousin. Many centuries ago, the Kais and Makaioshins made a legal pact to avoid conflicts with each other and maintain regularity in their respective realms, or actions have to be taken. Kibito thinks that Demigra is using his forces to illegally traffick souls of the deceased to increase his power, since his power is on the same level as Shin's and is not sufficient to lead the entirety of Hell itself. He believes that Demigra is under the threat of his title being usurped. But the Elder Kai reminds him that the Royal Lineage is too loyal and sees their King as 'God' Himself. Kibito Kai is convinced that it is the wrongdoings of Demigra. Since he knows that if he checks Hell by himself, Demigra will be onto him, so he visits Dabura in Heaven and asks if he knows any reason why these dissapearances are happening, but he gets no answer. The South & West Kai infiltrate an area belonging to Hell & it's Royal Family, which was traced to the soul of an alien being forcefully dragged along, and they discover that the cause of the mysterious dissapearances of souls of the deceased are because they are being illegally trafficked to Hell to give Demigra as sacrifices to increase his spiritual power. The Grim Reapers, the Polter Brothers, who have been giving the responsibility for the kidnappings, discover the South & West Kai and assassinate them, but before their deaths, West Kai sets fire to the entire place, burning the place to the ground, killing Polter Geese, however, the Second Reaper, Polter Jack escapes narrowly, but before he does, he uses the last of his devices, the Zero Point weapon, which he activates, that sucks the bodies of the West & South Kai, and every other entity present there into the realm of nothingness, Limbo, and their very existence is erased. South Kai sends an incomplete telepathic transmission to Kibito Kai, who realizes that Hell is trying to overthrow them and take over the Other World in desperation of power. Polter Jack reaches Hell and visits the Royal Palace to inform Demigra about this. It is revealed that Demigra isn't actually using these souls to boost his own power, rather he is planning to use a total of a million innocent souls to resurrect the very manifestation of chaos itself, Janemba, who was sealed in a time immemorial by a 'destroyer who existed long back.' It is revealed that Demigra is going to die any moment due to an irreversible curse that his mother received that caused him to inherit the same curse, now as a part of his spirit itself (when Kaioshins and Makaioshins die naturally, they become one with the positive and negative forces of the universe, respectively, essentially they are the physical embodiments of the universe's will) and before he does so, he would like to bring back Janemba, the very father of all evil to fully restore ancient inferno laws to the entirety of the Other World, something that can be only done by the sealed deity. It is revealed that Polter Brothers took Demigra's kidnapping jobs since he was offering them a position in the Royal Lineage, but obviously, they had to be below Janemba. Polter Jack asks why he does not use his own makaioshin subordinates as offerings to resurrect Janemba, but Demigra claims that he won't use any of his own people as 'sacrifices' despite their mindless devotion because he loves his kind more than anything. This fuels Polter Jack's exhiliration for the storm that he knows is brewing and he gains some respect for Demigra. Demigra knows that oppositions will be arriving soon, so he jumpstarts and rushes the seal release ritual, making do with the absolute minimum of about 500,000 souls. The ritual begins and the seal slowly starts to crack. Midst, Frieza and his right hand man, the Dictator (Adolf Hitler) along with Babidi have tactfully made their ways into the Royal Army as soldiers in order to gain physical bodies through stealing a spellbook belonging to Dabura's ancestor Mechikabura and overthrow the Royal Army, since they were being inferiorly treated by Dabura while he was in Hell and he seeks revenge. However, Nappa, now a full-fledged member of the Royal Army (and now his mind completely obsessed and devoted to Demigra) catches onto the three's schemes and alerts the other that they are traitors. While Frieza, Babidi and Hitler attempt to escape the wrath of the elite class of the army (who possess physical bodies), an infuriated Kibito Kai invades Hell singlehandedly in order to confront Demigra by himself (since he had to resort to rely on mortals to defeat the devastating Majin Buu, something that made him utterly humiliated). Elder Kai quickly calls Goku and Vegeta from the physical realm, and assembles a rag tag team of the two Saiyans, a reformed Raditz (the first evil Saiyan to undergo spiritual therapy and reform himself and be pardoned of his sins), Grandpa Gohan (a respected figure in the Other World tournaments) and Pikkon. They are sent after Kibito Kai who has invaded Hell by himself. The Spirit Warriors rush to Kibito Kai's aid in Hell. Kibito Kai reaches Demigra and battles him. But Polter Jack aids him. Kibito Kai tries his best in battling the two of them, but he is bested by them. It is revealed that a long time ago, Demigra, Dabura and the other Makaioshins were responsible for leaving Kibito and Shin and the other Kais to rot in a wasteland after crossing their paths as a sign of pity, in a horrible condition, which traumatized them. Frieza, Babidi and Hitler are inadvertently saved by the arrival of the Spirit Warriors who battle their way through the Royal Army. Frieza and Hitler take refuge in the Royal Castle (since they lack power to battle warriors with bodies). Sensing Kibito Kai in danger, Goku and Vegeta rushes to his aid while Pikkon, Raditz and Grandpa Gohan tear their way through the Royal Army. Goku and Vegeta rescue Kibito Kai. Vegeta takes on Polter Jack and Goku takes on Demigra. Polter Jack uses his wits to outsmart Vegeta (who effortlessly surpasses him in terms of power) and escape, while Demigra, unwilling to give up, borrows some of the energy from the ritual, to distract Goku and give enough time for the completion of the seal's release. Just moments before his death, Demigra is horrified to see that instead of a figure of absolute evil and incredible power, a gargantuan, childish and fat monster arises from the seal, he dies misunderstanding that the resurrection has failed and becomes a part of the universe, dying. That giant childish like monster is revealed to be Janemba. The release of the seal causes the entrances of Hell to explode, causing it's inhabitants to swarm it's way through the entire Other World. Goku deduces that this is actually Janemba in a heavily supressed form since his ritual didn't have the sufficient amount of sacrifices for his true awakening. Olibu, other spirit Tournament warriors, King Kai and the East Kai, Elder Kai and Grand Kai gear up for battle against the released Hell inhabitants. Goku battles against the seemingly weak monster but he is easily defeated in his SSJ2 form. He transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and that is enough to give the monster a run for his money. Meanwhile, Vegeta gives chase after Polter Jack through the remains of the castle. Frieza, Babidi and Hitler witness a badly beaten Polter Jack who finally escapes Vegeta's sight. The three baddies hold a very weakened Polter Jack, and threatens to kill him. But Polter Jack tells them that he has something good that he can give to them unless they kill him. He leads them to an underground compartment where he was originally heading towards before being held by the three. There, the three find a variety of potions, spellbooks and mystic items. The three restore their health but refuse to give any health potion to Polter Jack, who exclaims that it is the biggest disgust of his life to be held hostage by three 'nobodies.' The three decide to discard of him but Polter Jack uses a Zero Point weapon lying in the compartment. Frieza and Hitler escape as well as Jack but Babidi is sucked into Limbo and he is erased from existence. Jack makes his way into the remaining crowds of the lower class of the Royal Army that escape Hell. Frieza and Hitler escape Hell. A guilt-ridden Kibito Kai, Vegeta, Pikkon and Grandpa Gohan reassemble after beating up the main fraction of the Royal Army. Raditz, who had unlocked his full spiritual potential in a secret training organized by the West Kai (as one of the experiments in a spiritual therapy to remove the bloodlust and evil qualities in wrongdoers) along with Grandpa Gohan as a mentor, gets flashbacks of his wrongdoings as a Saiyan and has post traumatic stress disorder. Grandpa Gohan snaps him out of it. Goku and Janemba keep on fighting, while Kibito Kai teleports himself, Raditz and Grandpa Gohan out of Hell to pursue the escaped Hell inhabitants. Pikkon and Vegeta help Goku battle the heavily supressed Janemba. But Janemba seems to absorb energy based attacks and grows stronger. King Vegeta and a clan of Saiyans who were in Hell as a pack together including Bardock rescues the wounded warriors, as Janemba proceeds to draw out energy from the entirety of Hell itself, causing the inferno itself to collapse. Goku, Vegeta, Pikkon and Bardock are able to escape the end of Hell. Vegeta shares one brief moment with his father before the king perishes and is erased out of existence (since he is already dead). By the crumbling of Hell, a rift is caused throughout the physical plains of the Other World. The escaped inhabitants overpower the Kais and the heroes but Janemba arrives yet again but in his true malicious and powerful form. He powers himself up even more by sucking the bad souls who were close by. Kibito heals the wounded warriors and they attempt to attack Janemba however he is too strong, and rather than finishing them off at once, he lets them go, to mess with their pride. Kibito Kai and Vegeta are infuriated. Janemba proceeds to make the Other World into his utopia, unaware that the Other World is soon going to collapse and reincarnate into a new and purified spiritual realm (as it does after every apocalypse) within the next thirty six hours. In order to avoid any interference with outside forces (which is later on revealed to be Beerus), he cuts off the connection between the Other World and the physical world, making it unable for Goku to use Instant Transmission to bring reinforcements. Janemba continues his onslaught slowly and steadily, believing that the beauty in destruction is for it to 'unravel slowly, the joyless yet enjoyable emotions the pathetic mortals have when they near their last breath." Kibito Kai and Grandpa Gohan are stranded on one end of the Other World, while Goku, Raditz & Bardock face a similar event, this happens likewise with Pikkon and Vegeta. Raditz tries to overcome his past memories which starts overwhelming him in guilt and trauma. He can't accept the fact that he gets pardoned while other people get to perish. Bardock says that he has done horrible savage things as a Saiyan too, and he got what he deserved, hell, and he tells Raditz to man up. Vegeta and Pikkon don't get along and Grandpa Gohan makes Kibito learn about self-esteem. Janemba sends chaotic images of himself around the Other World and starts another onslaught. Frieza and Hitler demands that he serve Janemba, who is impressed, and grants both Hitler and Frieza their physical bodies, and sends them to 'show the goody two shoes what hell looks like.' However, they have other plans. Vegeta and Pikkon fight off Janemba's projections, Kibito Kai and Grandpa Gohan barely come in the nick of time to save them, however one of the projections warp them into Janemba's Utopia (his main base of operations). Due to Janemba's chaotic presence, the warriors can't sense each other's ki including Janemba being unable to scout anyone except for his own kind. They almost get caught, but try to infiltrate the base. Heaven is invaded by a swarm of Janemba's minions. Grand Kai, King Kai and the Elder Kai bring the Heaven residents to refuge in the World of the Supreme Kais and travel to the Axis Point, to reconnect the thread between the physical realm and the spiritual realm. However, they are interrupted by Polter Jack who sneaked in midst of the refugees and secretly followed them this far. They try to shrug Jack off and the connection repair is delayed. Goku, Bardock and Raditz attempt to go after Vegeta and the others on Janemba's Utopia upon receiving news from Elder Kai who is observing events unfold from his world through his Crystal Ball. However, Janemba's projections overwhelm them and an already fatally wounded Goku is unable to transform. Raditz is also exhausted and Bardock is weaker than the two. At this moment, Frieza along with Hitler appears. An intense confrontation happens and uncharacteristically and reluctantly, Frieza, gaining the upperhand in power over the three of them, makes them support him as they launch an attack on the castle while at the same time, Vegeta and the others try to do the same, resulting into the Spirit Warriors blowing off their cover and Janemba starting a deadly attack. All the warriors attack them at once. Frieza realizes that he will be overwhelmed and concocts a distraction using Hitler to escape the battlefield. An enraged Goku and Vegeta temporarily overpower Janemba, who experiences Fear for the first time. He collects the negative emotion of everyone in the battlefield to power himself up. As the warriors are getting pounded in hand to hand combat by the Chaos Incarnate, Frieza blows up the entire area using his Death Ball, giving the Spirit Warriors enough time to recover themselves. Frieza shares one last glare with Vegeta and Bardock before he escapes. Hitler tags along. Frieza decides not to kill him because of being too tired to do anything other than hide. Realizing that fusion is their only way to surpass Janemba in terms of power, Kibito give their earrings to Goku and Vegeta, but Janemba realizes this and crushes the earrings. Pikkon, Bardock and the others go directly against Janemba as Goku and Vegeta decide to practice the Fusion Dance... in midst of a warzone. Their first five attempts to perform a Fusion are interrupted by Janemba but in their sixth time, they finally are able to perform the dance. Kibito fears that the fusion may turn out to be imperfect but to all of their surprise, including Janemba, the fusion warrior is reborn, but this time as Gogeta! Gogeta in his Super Saiyan form is able to go toe to toe with Janemba, however, upon powering up, he is able to easily surpass the very incarnation of Chaos itself. Desperate, Janemba withdraws all of his clones, shadow projections and minions and absorbs their very soul to power himself up. A deadly battle ensues throughout the entirety of Other World, which causes everything to fall apart and the Other World Rebirth event to take place again. This proves to be too much for Raditz who temporarily loses his sanity and falls prey to his inner demons. He can't accept his existence even after the things he had done in the past. Finally, Elder Kai and King Kai apparently are able to kill Jack and as they are about to reconnect the thread, he appears once again, and causes the thread to get loose upon restoration of the connection. This causes unusual anomalies to pop out in the Other World. Portals to the Dark Dimension, Limbo and the physical realm are popping out of thin air. Gogeta is able to defeat Janemba by sending him through one of the portals but the fusion wears off due to the time limit. A horribly wounded Janemba reappears again through the displacement portals, with a gargantuan blast on his hand, that seems to be capable of tearing through dimensional walls as the Other World is about to reincarnated and purified. Realizing that because of his hesitation, Kibito Kai teleports behind to drag Janemba down with him into a Limbo redirecting portal, but Raditz shoves him aside who grabbed Kibito Kai right before he teleported, deciding that it is his time. Bardock and Grandpa Gohan steps forward to stop him. Raditz thanks Goku for forgiving him and brings Janemba with his sheer weight. His limbs, bones and ligaments are crushed in doing so, and Raditz sacrifices himself to drag Janemba to the realm of nothingness. Kibito Kai tries to save Raditz by going into the portal but Bardock and Goku stops him from doing so. Goku and Bardock share one last smile with Raditz before he dissapears into the depths of the realm, without a trace of them being left. They barely escape the portal and crashland into the plains. The Other World starts to destroy/purified and be reincarnated, and anything pure (or neutral) remains, fortunately, since Janemba absorbed every negative aspect in the spiritual realm while battling Gogeta to power himself up, everyone survives. More portals start appearing everywhere. However, Frieza is redirected to the physical world in New Namek along with Hitler before the purification begins. Upon the finish of the purification and reincarnation of a new Other World, he is redirected to Supreme World of Kais, and much to his dismay he is unable to escape to the physical world due to his exhaustion. Goku and the other Spirit Warriors witnesses the rebirth of the Other World and are stunned by it's beauty. Goku sees that Bardock remains, realizing that he has truly atoned for his sins. Bardock decides to travel the Other World with Grandpa Gohan in pursuit of new thrills and to seek out new discoveries on the way. They choose to stay dead. Pikkon is given the honorary title as Defender of the Other World. Goku and Vegeta decides to call it a day and Goku transmits the two of them to his home where Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, Videl are having dinner. Chi-Chi and the others find them on the doorstep, and Chi-Chi hugs Goku upon seeing their terrible state. The others look at them in total confusion and wonder, and Chi-Chi starts flooding questions, "Where have you been the last two days?! What in the world happened to you?!" and Goku just replies, "It's a long story." Later onwards, after the Z-Fighters go away, and a distraught Kibito Kai personally arrives to the Supreme World of the Kais, he finds that Frieza has held everyone hostage including the Elder Kai and remaining Kais. Kibito tells him that Goku and the others can come in an instant and blow him away without a moment's notice but Frieza does not hesitate this time. Instead, he infuriatingly tells him to make him the Ruler/King of Hell and the Demon Planes, aka the Makaioshin of their universe. Everyone keeps laughing at this blasphemic idea, but Frieza shoots finger beams at the spectators who do so including Dabura. He says he wanted to do that for a long time. Frieza tells them that they need a Makaioshin anyway to keep regularity of Hell's folks. Kibito Kai says that he can't trust him since he is positive he'll end up betraying them. Frieza tells him that he has decided to 'grant mercy upon the lesser folks and settle on this deal' since he finds this position to be something of a grander scale, and something that he can utilize to his own will. Kibito Kai replies that he will never accept this. Frieza tells him that he learn all about the universes and stuff and knows that without a suitable Makaioshin representative, the 'higher beings' will see Universe 7 as nothing but impudent scum. Kibito Kai points the irony out in that. After a heated argument, Kibito judges the unpredictable Frieza and his right hand, Hitler. He tells him that if he wants that position to be his, he must not, ever, never step foot on the physical world. He can do all what he wants in Hell but he can never cross those limits. To everyone's surprise, Frieza says he is content with it and thus, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai completes the ritual required for the status change, and Frieza receives a Makaioshin divine power up. Before he is teleported to Hell, Kibito tells him to never show up or involve himself with the Z-Fighters again. The next scene, we are shown, King Yemma starting his Check-In Station again, and souls of the deceased and baddies starting to flood all over hell. Frieza, wearing a new set of royal clothes, and Hitler behind him as his right hand witnessing people rotting and burning and suffering in death. Hitler is agonized and horrified at Frieza's joyous expression, and realizes that he has without a shadow of a doubt, becoming the very image of the Chaos Incarnate himself. Techniques & Abilities *'Bio Suit creation: This is a form of biological cell creation and modification. He can even create biological protusions and weapons out of his own skin, capable of piercing through alloy or alluminium at maximum power. *'Master tactician': He planned out several maneuvers using a mixture of what he gained from his time in the demon army, intimidation, and extreme power to gain control of hell. All the while he forced the Kais, Pikkon, and Yenma to allow to him to do as please, rather than risking a war with him and his vast army. Transformations First Form He is short in size, has a chest nut shaped head, with purple sections around his body. He uses this form to conceal his true power and to store his strength. Second Form He grows larger in size. His horns point upwards now rather than left and right. He grows more mature, his voice becomes more deeper. His power increases 50 times his first form. He is more stronger and durable in this form. Third Form He looks more monstrous. His horns become white. The purple section on top of his head becomes huge. He looks more like the Predator. His power grows 100 times his first form. His strength and resistance grows. This is called his Combat Form. True Form It is the form that Frieza was born in, thus being his "true" or "base" form. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his fourth form, Frieza instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a sleek and short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins with the lines on his cheeks remained intact. His true form has 150 times the power than his first supressed form. He is more agile, faster, stronger, durable in this form. All of his statistics increase in this form. Full Power He exerts his body's maximum power and his muscle mass increases while battling Goku in his full powered transformation. Later onwards, he is replaced with cybernetic enhancements and parts before being destroyed by Future Trunks. Makaioshin/Demon King While similar in appearance to his base form, his skin turns dark purple, gains pronounced eye ridges, and is encased in a biological armor covering all but his face, hands, and feet. It is glimmering gold in color but with a darker covering his arms and midsection down. He retains his purple plates but loses the ones on his shoulders and the ones on his forearms and shins become oval-shaped. He also grows noticeably taller and gains a slight increase in muscle mass. His aura also becomes a blaze of fire-like orange. He possesses divine ki after he was made into a God through a type of Hafuri Ritual. He can sense other deities, can sense the presence of any organism, tiny to giant, can wield supernatural forces and even possesses a communication link with the Supreme Kais. As a deity, his potential increased tenfold, and through training just for a few weeks, he was seen to grow as strong as that of a Super Saiyan 3 before he skipped out on his training again for destructive activities. Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Frieza Category:Characters who can fly Category:Evil Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Characters